Sentimientos Ocultos
by ScarGi Uchiha Malfoy
Summary: Menos de un año ha pasado de la terrible cuarta guerra ninja. Uchiha Sasuke es asignado a una misión. Pero aquella misión resulta ser una cosa muy diferente que nunca se esperó. One-shot especial por el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Mención SasuSaku.


**_Reeditado 13/08/2015. 1:20pm_**

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun! y sí, este One-shot es un regalo para mi Sasuke *u*. También esta dirigido hacía todos y todas las integrantes del grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love** __Amo ese grupo :* Bueno, espero que _les guste a todos y todas.

* * *

**Sentimientos Ocultos**

***.*.*.*.***

**.**

**By ScarGi Uchiha Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-Shot**

**.**

**.**

La luz de la Luna iluminaba su rostro tranquilo y sereno, el viento movía sus cabellos azabaches en esa noche tranquila y fría. Sus ojos ónice miraban al frente. Ahora por fin tenía un momento de paz; sentado en una roca, contemplando las bellas olas que se producían por el viento ondulando el mar y más por el bello reflejo que daba la luz de la luna. Todo estaba silencioso, recuerdos de antes viajaron por su mente mientras miraba el hermoso mar, ahora todo era diferente…

_Ya nada era lo mismo_.

Su mente viajó a cuando se formó su equipo, el equipo 7 junto con Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura, las primeras personas a las que llamó amigos y tuvo su confianza en ellos. Si Orochimaru nunca hubiese mandado a los cuatro del sonido por él; nunca se hubiera ido, se hubiese quedado con el equipo 7, su venganza la estaba dejando a un lado por ellos, pues se habían convertido en su familia en tan poco tiempo, esa que nunca tuvo después de la masacre.

Al mirar al cielo, las estrellas se veían hermosas como la Luna misma, se veía realmente una vista estupenda, ahora sí, se sentía bien consigo mismo. El tiempo había pasado y con ello el recuerdo de su vida, de los tristes años que pasó solo, mientras odiaba a su hermano Uchiha Itachi queriendo venganza de su clan. Pero años después, Tobi, el cual dijo ser Madara aunque su verdadera identidad era nada más y nada menos que Obito Uchiha, al cual creían todos muerto; le contó la verdad de lo que sucedió aquella noche en el barrio Uchiha, con su versión de la historia, claro esta. Él creyó exactamente todo, uniéndose a Akatsuki; la organización de criminales rango "S" para así poder destruir la aldea oculta entre las hojas, también conocida como _Konoha._ Itachi, tiempo después al comienzo de la cuarta guerra ninja, le mostró recuerdos de lo que realmente ocurrió, convenciendo a Sasuke de que destruir Konoha no era el objetivo principal que él quería para Sasuke, sino hacer que cuando este lo matara, llegará a Konoha como el héroe que venció a Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de todo el clan Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke luchó junto con Konoha para derrotar a Madara, resucitado con el _"Edo Tensei"_ por Kabuto, quien a final Madara era controlado por Kaguya, la primera humana con Chakra, la cual quería unificar el Chakra para evitar las Guerras y así tener un ejercito de Zetsus. _**(N/A: Realmente no sé cual es el verdadero propósito de Kaguya, solo me acuerdo de eso. Gomenasai)**_. Al vencerla junto con Naruto y Sakura, todo volvió a la normalidad. El único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha: Sasuke —pues Obito había muerto sacrificando su vida en un ataque—, había regresado a Konoha. Lo habían quitado del libro bingo gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade, quien había convencido y dejado en claro que Uchiha Sasuke era uno de los héroes que había derrotado a Kaguya. Solamente por eso, y por las insistencias de Konoha. Ahora vivía de nuevo ahí, en el lugar donde nació.

.

Al terminar sus recuerdos, una pequeña sonrisa de lado adornó sus labios, ahora recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde, algo que jamás se había imaginado. El día anterior lo habían encomendado a una misión, pero esa misión fue algo que jamás le había pasado y que jamás olvidaría…

.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja. Ahora todo marchaba bien, las misiones de _castigo_ de Sasuke, eran de rango "D" y "C", no le gustaba hacer misiones tan bajas, pero esa era su única opción para quedarse en Konoha como ninja. Él vivía en el barrio Uchiha, en la casa principal donde había vivido de pequeño con su familia. Ahora todo era diferente, pero con el tiempo las cicatrices se estaban cerrando, con ayuda de sus amigos y compañeros.

.

_**22 De julio. 3:00pm.**_

En la Torre Hokage, exactamente en la oficina de la actual quinta Hokage, se encontraba esta durmiendo sobre una pila de hojas y archivos que estaban en su escritorio. En la parte de abajo del escritorio había una botella de sake vacía. Cuando la puerta sonó, la rubia levantó la cabeza de golpe incorporándose rápidamente, dando a entender que podían pasar_._ Cuando la puerta se abrió, una cabellera castaña entro.

—Ohayō, Tsunade-sama —saludó la castaña. Pero al ver saliva en el labio de la rubia, una gota salió en su cabeza, mirando con reproche a esta— Uchiha Sasuke ya está aquí —avisó para después darle el paso a un azabache de ojos ónix.

—Oh cierto, cierto. Uchiha Sasuke, tengo una misión especial para ti. Esta no es rango "D" o "C", esta es una misión de rango "B", por obvias razones sólo uno tiene que hacer la misión, ya qué así es la orden que nos han dado —explicó la quinta de o más tranquila.

— ¿Por qué a mi me asignas la misión, No se supone que estoy en prueba y siendo vigilado en los próximos tres años —Habló serio el azabache. La Hokage le mandó una mirada fría, pero el ojinegro ni se inmutó ante la mirada.

La Hokage suspiró con pesadez.

—Eso lo sé, solamente que nuestros mejores ninjas han sido enviados a otras misiones. No pude hacer nada, tú eres un excelente ninja, por lo que fuiste nuestra única opción —Al oír eso, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Tienes que ir al país de las olas, en las orillas del mar hay una cabaña donde no vive nadie, ahí te estará esperando un ninja de Sunagakure que te indicará que es lo que tienes que hacer. Esta es una misión de espionaje, pero en la cabaña tienes que entrar sin hacer ruido —terminó de explicar para que de una carpeta sacara un pergamino—. Toma. En ese pergamino se encuentra el mapa y la ubicación de la cabaña —el azabache tomó el pergamino que le entregó la Hokage— Mañana tienes que estar ahí a las dos de la tarde en punto, por lo que tienes que salir hoy mismo en la tarde. Confío en ti —Sasuke Uchiha asintió despidiéndose de las dos mujeres y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Usted cree que todo salga de acuerdo al plan, Tsunade-sama? —Preguntó la castaña una vez que el azabache ya se había ido.

—Por supuesto que si, Shizune. Nada puede fallar e_llos _se encargan de ésto además, es algo que jamás olvidará —sonrió de medio lado para después tomar una botella de sake nueva que estaba atrás de su silla.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

_**22 de julio, 20:45pn**_

El pelinegro saltaba de árbol en árbol. Habían pasado tres horas desde que había salido de la aldea para dirigirse al país de las olas.

Estaba tan tranquilo metido en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacía una misión solo desde que regresó a Konoha, aún así, era perfecto pues faltaba un día para su cumpleaños. Realmente él quería estar solo en esas fechas, jamás le había gustado celebrarlo. Agradecía a Tsunade al darle una misión solo.

Tenía hambre, pues no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, aún tenía mucho tiempo para llegar. Estaba cerca de una pequeña aldea, por lo que decidió pasar a un puesto y comer tranquilamente.

Al llegar la aldea, como era de esperarse, todas las chicas que pasaban caminando al lado de él, lo miraban y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus rostros. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni siquiera le tomaba importancia.

Cuando iba a entrar a un pequeño restaurante, una persona encapuchada salió del lugar. Cuando pasó a su lado de él, sus ojos se vieron por un momento. Él observo que sus ojos eran de un verde extrañamente conocido. Cuando la persona se dio cuenta caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Él trató de seguirla, pero el encapuchado fue más veloz desapareciendo en un callejón.

—_No puede ser ella, tal vez son alucinaciones mías_ —se convenció mirando hacía donde el extraño había desaparecido regresando donde estaba el local, entrando en este, sentándose en una mesa cerca a la ventana.

.

.

.

.

_**23 de Julio, 1:00m**_

Estaba mirando el mapa en el pergamino, ya solo estaba a un kilómetro del lugar, solamente era cuestión de minutos en llegar.

Cuando estuvo en aquel restaurante en la noche anterior, aquellos ojos esmeraldas se le hicieron muy conocidos al verlos. Tal vez estaba exagerando, muchas personas tenían esos ojos, muchas… pero solamente le gustaba verlos en una sola persona. — _¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Ya me estoy volviendo loco_ —desvió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que ya había salido de aquel pequeño bosque y estar parado en frente del mar, todo estaba tranquilo.

_**.**_

_**-**__**Sasuke's pov**__**-**_

Al seguir caminando lentamente por aquella orilla, fijó mí vista para poder encontrar la cabaña, pues ya no esta muy lejos de aquí o eso es lo que dice en el mapa; veo hacía el mar. Sinceramente me gusta aquella vista, es muy tranquilo. La espuma que se forma por las pequeñas olas que hay. Pierdo la noción del tiempo por estar viendo el mar, al sacar mi reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevo conmigo, me doy cuenta que faltan tan solo cinco minutos para encontrarme con aquel ninja de Sunagakure para que me de más información y así concluir la misión. Pero me doy cuenta que la cabaña ya está enfrente de mí. Al caminar hacía la cabaña, que más bien parece casa de playa pues es muy grande y no pequeña como me lo imaginaba, escondo mi Chakra para que nadie lo detecte, pues si algo sale mal a lo planeado, ya no estaré en peligro.

Al acercarme más a la cabaña y poner mi mano en la perilla de esta, acerco mi oído para escuchar algo. Pero no escucho nada. Abro con cuidado la puerta, esta rechina un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que alguien más la escuche— _Kuso _—susurro por lo bajo. Cuando la puerta ya esta abierta completamente activo mí _Sharingan_, pero antes de eso las luces se encienden y un coro de voces grita, haciendo que me ponga en posición de ataque.

— _¡Sorpresa!_

_**-Fin del Sasuke's Pov- **_

.

— _¡Sorpresa! _—Gritan en coro varias voces, haciendo que el azabache se ponga en defensa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando baja la guardia quedando en shock.

Su rostro era un poema, miraba los globos que había, adornos por doquier, una mesa llena de comida y otra mesa llena de regalos de diferentes tamaños y envolturas de colores. Ahí, en la _cabaña_, estaban los ninjas de Konoha que él conocía, el equipo de Gai Sensei; Rock Lee y Tenten, ya que Neji había muerto en la guerra. También estaba el equipo de Kurenai Yuhi; Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino. El equipo de Sarutobi Asuma, el cual había muerto en la pelea con Hidan; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji. También habían otros ninjas de las aldeas aliadas; Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no _Kankurō_. Su ex equipo _Taka/Hebi_, también estaba ahí: Uzumaki Karin, Hōzuki Suigetsu y Jūgo. Y obviamente, no podía faltar su equipo, el equipo 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, junto con Sai y Yamato. A la única que no veía era a la _molestia_, esa chica que siempre lo había hostigado de jóvenes, la buscaba con la mirada cuidadosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Todos estaban con una gran sonrisa, él estaba ahí, en la puerta, en pie sin hacer nada ni decir nada, hasta que un rubio se le acercó.

— ¡Teme, feliz cumpleaños! —El chico Kyūbi le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que el azabache saliera de la impresión.

—Hmp, Dobe —sonrió de medio lado.

Todos se acercaron a él, felicitándolo. Desde que había regresado a Konoha, había cambiado, ya no era muy seco, le hablaba a casi todos, poco, pero les hablaba. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero en su mente solo esperaba ver a la peli rosa. No sabía el porqué de aquello, pero quería que ella estuviera ahí, festejándolo como todos los demás, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Felicidades, Sasuke —escuchó la voz de Suigetsu, quien estaba acompañado por Karin y Jūgo— Cada año te haces más y más viejo —sonrió con burla, haciendo que una peli roja le diera un gran golpe en la cabeza, tirándolo en el proceso— ¿Pero qué te pasa, zanahoria? —Dijo sobándose la zona afectada.

—Sasuke sigue siendo joven y hermoso —al decir eso miró a Sasuke y con una sonrisa le dijo—: Felicidades, Sasuke, ya tienes la mayoría de edad. Tus dieciocho años al fin —el pelinegro asintió y sonrió de medio lado.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que había llegado y lo habías sorprendido con la fiesta, pensando que en realidad era una misión. Todos se divertían, bailando en parejas y mostrando su cariño. Realmente estaba cómodo ahí, platicando con su mejor amigo quien le contaba como había convencido a Tsunade de mandarlo a una supuesta misión para llevarlo hasta la cabaña.

—te creo, Dobe.

— ¡Es verdad, Teme! Le tuvimos que dar Sakura-chan y yo una caja completa de sake para que nos dejara y ayudara en el plan —Al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, quiso preguntarle por ella, pero su orgullo Uchiha no lo dejÓ, haciendo que mejor se quedara callado.

—Hmp… Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Sasuke salió por una puerta trasera, la cual daba hacía el atardecer que ya estaba terminando, el mar se veía tranquilo. Le había encantado la vista desde la primera vez que lo vio. Fijó su vista en una roca y se subió en ella mirando lo que quedaba del atardecer, pensando en donde estaba la peli rosa y porqué no había estado ahí como todos festejando su cumpleaños. Se quedó sentado, ahora mirando como el cielo oscurecía y salían unas pocas estrellas.

.

_**~~Fin Flash Back~~**_

.

Aún seguía sentado, recordando lo que había vivido. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa roca sentado, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas. Sólo quería ver a aquella persona que últimamente ocupaba mucho sus pensamientos, a la cual extrañaba sus molestos reclamos hacía Naruto por insultarlo a él.

Sus ojos volvieron a ver la Luna, esa bella Luna que observaba todo, esa que siempre estaba todas las noches mirando lo que pasaba, y se escondía al amanecer, cuando su turno había acabado y le tocaba salir al Sol, que no era tan bello como la Luna.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esa voz que quería escuchar desde que había llegado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —La voz frágil se acercó a él, mientras el azabache fijaba su vista en los ojos esmeralda de la chica, su rostro mostraba culpabilidad y estaba seria— Siento mucho haber llegado tarde; tenía una misión que hacer ayer en la tarde, pensé que estaría aquí temprano pero no pude ya que tuve que regresar con Tsunade-sama porque me mandoóa llamar y… —no terminó su oración ya que el Uchiha la interrumpió. Le hizo unas señas para que se sentara con él en la roca, él se hizo a un lado y ella tomó asiento junto a él esperando a que hablara, pues sus labios estaban entre abiertos, decidiendo si hablar o no.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —le sonrió sinceramente, causando un sonrojo en la peli rosa— Lo único importante es que llegaste —a la chica le asombró el comentario, simplemente no se lo esperaba. Ella estaba completamente segura que él le respondería con su _Hmp_ de siempre. Sonrió la peli rosa para sus adentros.

Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo estaban ahí sentados mirando el mar. A Sakura también le había asombrado la vista, y estaba fascinada con lo grande que se veía la Luna.

El pelinegro sintió un cálido beso en la mejilla, volteó hacía la peli rosa quien tenía un sonrojo y una sonrisa mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun —después de decir eso, se levantó y caminó hacía la cabaña—. Te espero adentro —El azabache asintió mientras veía a Sakura Haruno alejarse.

Volteó de nuevo hacía el mar, inconscientemente su mano se dirigió hacía donde había recibido el delicado beso de la ojijade. Una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro, mientras su corazón latía. Tal vez aquellos sentimientos que siempre había tenido por la peli rosa eran algo más que amistad. Aquellos _sentimientos ocultos_ que siempre había tenido, ya no quería que siguieran así. Disfrutaría el resto de su cumpleaños, adentro, con sus amigos, compañeros y _ella_.

Sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

.

_Y aún se vendrían más._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, es algo corto pues lo hice en tan solo 6 horas. También me inspire algo en el manga 686. HERMOSA PORTADA! Gracias Kishi-sama por hacernos un sueño *o* Solo espero que no nos quites nuestro momento._

_Gracias por leer :) ¿RR?_


End file.
